The present invention relates to a transporting apparatus with an articulated conveying element, in particular for conveying products for charging packaging machines.
Various developments of transport systems for conveying products, in particular for use in packaging machines, are known from the prior art. These types of transport systems are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,896 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,725 B1. The transport systems, in this case, are to have as compact a design as possible, attempts being made to design the fixed, peripheral running rail, in particular in the curved region, with as small a radius as possible. In order, in this case, however, to keep the air gap between the curved primary part and the permanent magnets, which are located on a flat iron counter plate on the rigid conveying element, approximately constant, certain boundaries are placed on the radii such that the known transport systems take on a relatively large radius of curvature and require a correspondingly large space for installation. In addition, in particular in the curved region there is increased wear caused by the slip movement of the running rollers, which shortens the maintenance intervals for the transport systems.